Episode 189 (3rd October 1962)
Plot The Hewitts' party is shattered after Swindley breaks the news about Christopher's kidnap. A hysterical Concepta has been taken to her room by Harry while Emily has rung the police. Len also goes to ring for a doctor for Concepta. Emily brings a sobbing Lucille back to No.7. A distraught Annie goes back to the Rovers and tells Jack the news. Ena and Martha take charge of her. Frank and Albert go searching the area. Det Sergeant Sowman arrives at No.7 and takes a statement from Swindley about the event. The doctor arrives to see Concepta but she has also disappeared and is found searching the streets by Florrie. Sowman finds Doreen in the Rovers and is about to interview her when news reaches him that Concepta has been found. Len suddenly remembers the St. Christopher medal that hung from the pram handle. Constable Rose finds the empty pram on the Croft near Bessie Street. The next morning, Sowman arrives to interview Lucille. He gets the girl on her own and finds out from her that she was jealous of Christopher and not trusted by Concepta with the child. Len suggests that the residents starts up a search party and Albert, Ena and Martha agree to join him. Ena comforts Lucille. Concepta is sedated and Harry can't face his breakfast, worried what he will tell her when she wakes. The pressure gets to him and Lucille thinks she's to blame. Annie and Len try to convince her otherwise as she breaks down. Sheila introduces Doreen to Joan Akers and she recognises her from having seen her on Percy Street. Sowman interviews Doreen and Emily. He is particularly interested in Lucille's behaviour and whether anyone in Gamma Garments actually saw the pram outside the premises, or they just relied on Lucille's word that it was there. As night falls, Lucille reveals to Harry that she left Christopher outside the shop with a girl from school, Brenda Cowan, as she only thought she'd be a couple of minutes. Harry goes to tell the police. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Joan Akers - Anna Cropper *Det Sergeant Sowman - Philip Stone *Constable - Stanley Walsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Unknown street *The Croft Notes *A boy who Constable Rose speaks to on the Croft where the pram is found is uncredited, despite having several lines of dialogue. *At the time of production of this episode, Anna Cropper, appearing in the guest role of Joan Akers, was married to William Roache. *The location scenes in this episode on the unknown street and the Croft were OB recorded. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street unites against the common enemy *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,406,000 homes (1st place, and the programme's highest figure to date although this was quickly was superseded by the next episode). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "We know nowt about life and we know nowt about folk and it's high time we woke up t' fact. Them brainy so an' so's, they can say all they like but there are folk going off there every day in't week an' all the books in't world won't stop 'em." Category:1962 episodes Episode 0189